Various adhesive compositions have been employed for affixing dentures or ostomy devices to mucus membranes, several of which involve the use of methyl vinyl ether-maleic acid metal salts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,988; 3,833,518; 3,868,339; 4,758,630; 4,183,914; 4,217,342, 4,217,343 and 5,093,387. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,387 additionally proposes the use of the above mixed salts with an cationic gum, such as a synthetic guar gum salt. However, such denture adhesive compositions containing the copolymeric salts and/or cationic thickeners are found to be effective for only a limited time of not more than 8 hours and, in some instances, for as little as only 2-3 hours.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an improved adhesive composition which not only possesses extended holding power but also builds viscosity during use.
Another object is to provide an improved adhesive composition which is economical, easily prepared and which can be readily processed in commercial blending equipment.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.